Christian Commandments
Greatest commandment “Teacher, which is the greatest commandment in the Law?” He said to him: “‘You must love Jehovah your God with your whole heart and with your whole soul and with your whole mind.’ This is the greatest and first commandment. (Matthew 22:36-38) Paul to the Romans Romans 10:8-13 8 “The word is near you, in your own mouth and in your own heart”; that is, “the word” of faith, which we are preaching. 9 For if you publicly declare with your mouth that Jesus is Lord, and exercise faith in your heart that God raised him up from the dead, you will be saved. 10 For with the heart one exercises faith for righteousness, but with the mouth one makes public declaration+ for salvation. 11 For the scripture says: “No one who rests his faith on him will be disappointed.” 12 For there is no distinction between Jew and Greek. There is the same Lord over all, who is rich toward all those calling on him. 13 For “everyone who calls on the name of Jehovah will be saved.” * Amid Conflict in Ukraine Jehovah’s Witnesses Assemble Peacefully; Release Bible Second commandment The second, like it, is this: ‘You must love your neighbor as yourself.’ On these two commandments the whole Law hangs, and the Prophets.” (Matthew 22:39, 40) Paul to the Corinthians: Praised be the God and Father of our Lord Jesus Christ, the Father of tender mercies and the God of all comfort, who comforts us in all our trials so that we may be able to comfort others in any sort of trial with the comfort that we receive from God. (2 Corinthians 1:3,4) Paul to the Galations: So, then, as long as we have the opportunity, let us work what is good toward all, but especially toward those related to us in the faith. (Galatians 6:10) * Do Jehovah’s Witnesses Assist With Disaster Relief? * Officials in Mexico Applaud Witnesses’ Cleanup of Community Sports Facility * Witnesses Assist Victims of Hiroshima Mudslides * Witnesses Mobilize Relief Efforts in the Balkans New commandment I am giving you a new commandment, that you love one another; just as I have loved you, you also love one another. By this all will know that you are my disciples — if you have love among yourselves. (John 13:34-35) * Just as the Father has loved me, so I have loved you; remain in my love. (John 15:9) Christian acts In those days prophets came down from Jerusalem to Antioch. One of them named Ag′a·bus stood up and foretold through the spirit that a great famine was about to come on the entire inhabited earth, which, in fact, did take place in the time of Claudius. So the disciples determined, each according to what he could afford, to send relief to the brothers living in Ju·de′a; and this they did, sending it to the elders by the hand of Bar′na·bas and Saul. (Acts 11:27-30) * Update: Jehovah’s Witnesses Organize Relief for Thousands Displaced in Ukraine * Jehovah’s Witnesses Respond to Ebola Outbreak Category:Christianity narratives